28 days of love
by Windfighter
Summary: Love is a fickle thing. One never know when, where and why it will show up.
1. NatsukoHiroaki

This story is written for a challenge in the digimon challenge forum. The challenge? 28 stories with 28 different pairings, no time limit.

Day 1: Write about your first ever OTP (even if you hate them now)

OTP... One True Paring. I never really had any one _true_ paring, since I kind of ship everyone with everyone. But, thinking back in time I realized that after Brock/Misty (which is a totally different fandom and had nothing to do here) the first ever pairing I actually shipped was Natsuko and Hiroaki.

So here it is, my first ever OTP: Natsuko/Hiroaki!

* * *

"So how's school been lately?"  
Yamato looked at his father, and poked around in his food.  
"Like it's always been. Taichi's a doofball and the teachers hate me."  
Hiroaki laughed.  
"I'm sure it's not that bad."  
"Yeah, right. Taichi got a higher grade than I did on our last essay, and mine contained more detail and more correct information than his did. It's not fair. And don't give me that crap about life never being fair."  
Hiroaki lifted his hands in defence.  
"Wouldn't dream of it. So nothing special has happened?"  
Yamato shook his head.  
"Nothing. Why the sudden interest?"  
"No reason, it's just that we rarely get a chance to talk."  
"There's something you want, isn't it?"  
"Well..."  
"I knew it. So, what is it?"  
Hiroaki poked around a bit in the food on his plate, biting his lip.  
"Natsuko and I've been talking and... well... we've decided to move back together."  
Yamato raised an eyebrow.  
"Why?"  
"Ah, err, well... You see, neither of us really wanted a divorce actually and... err... It was just... That was for the best at that time, but we've put that time behind us now and..."  
Yamato coughed before leaning back in the chair.  
"I don't understand. What's changed?"  
Hiroaki caught something in Yamato's eyes and smiled.  
"How much do you know?"

"No, no, the books goes in the other box. The one next to... not that one. Hiroaki, are you even listening?"  
Natsuko tried to sound stern, but the smile on her lips gave her true feelings away and Hiroaki threw a stuffed animal in her direction. He took up the books from the box and put them in the one Natsuko had been pointing at.  
"Why do you have this much stuff anyway?"  
"I bet you'll just throw everything out."  
"Not really, I left the packing to Yamato, he's better at it than I am. Beside, this way I can help you out instead."  
He put his arms around Natsuko and pulled her into a tight hug, giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, making her blush.  
"Help me out by not keeping it organized?"  
"We're going to pack everything up once we get there anyway, there's no need to try and organize it."  
"You think Yamato and Takeru will like it?"  
"Yeah, speaking of that, mom..."  
Natsuko turned towards the door when she heard Takeru's voice, and Hiroaki let go off her.  
"Why didn't you let us follow along to look at the apartment?"  
"You didn't even like the idea of moving in the first place."  
Takeru smiled.  
"No, but I'm glad that we're going to be a family again. Anyway, I've packed my stuff, need any help here?"  
"Not really, but if you feel like it you can start in the kitchen. We'll join you as soon as Hiroaki stops fooling around."  
"I'm not fooling around."  
Hiroaki leaned in to give Natsuko another kiss, but Natsuko teasingly moved away, causing Takeru to laugh.  
"Anyway, are we all changing last name to Ishida now, or what?"  
"I..."  
Natsuko looked at Hiroaki, not really knowing what to answer. He simply shrugged and went to put some more books into the box and Natsuko smiled towards her son.  
"I think I'll let you make that decision yourself."  
"Haaaai."  
Takeru turned his back towards his parents.  
"Just make sure to pack. No grown-up stuff going on until you're done."  
With those words he left the room and Natsuko shook her head, smiling towards Hiroaki.  
"You heard him, we'll have to wait until we're in our new apartment."  
"Hai, hai. So, the books go into this box, right?"  
Natsuko rolled her eyes, still smiling.  
"Whatever you say, dear."

The door to the apartment opened up before Natsuko was able to put the keys into the keyhole. Yamato smiled at her and Takeru as he held the door open for them to enter.  
"Welcome to casa de Takida."  
"Takida?"  
Takeru laughed.  
"Best you could come up with?"  
"Sounds better than Ishashi any day, though."  
"True, true."  
Takeru kicked off his shoes before rushing into the apartment, to check out all the rooms, but Natsuko stayed in the hallway with Yamato.  
"How did you get here anyway, Yamato?"  
"Dad left the keys to the car, so I drove."  
"You know you're not allowed to yet."  
"I know, but I figured I could get started with unpacking instead of just twiddle my thumbs. That gets boring fast. Dad's not with you?"  
Natsuko shook her head.  
"He's helping them load up the truck, they should be here in a couple of hours. Did he leave his keys at your place as well?"  
Yamato nodded, but smiled.  
"No worries, we have a spare key outside the door. We're both pretty good at locking ourselves out. Takeru, the small bedroom is mine!"  
Takeru popped his head into the hallway, giving Yamato the puppy-eye look.  
"That won't help, you know. I'm not sharing bedroom with Jun."  
"But then I'll have to share a bedroom with Daisuke!"  
"So? He's your twin!"  
"And she's yours!"  
"Still not sharing with her. You know how awkward it would be?"  
Natsuko laughed and left the two boys to their quarrel. Yamato had done a good job at unpacking it seemed like, and he had even figured out how they had decided to split the rooms between them, since there wasn't enough rooms to give everyone their own. She quickly located the master bedroom, where she and Hiroaki would be sleeping, and went inside to check it out. Yamato had already laid out a thick carpet on the floor as well as put a small lamp by the window. She settled down on the carpet, finally letting it all sink in. They were going to be a family again, just like she had always wanted.  
She heard the quarrel between her two sons coming to a halt as Yamato's cellphone rang and only half a minute after that Yamato popped his head into the room.  
"Dad's on his way now. Want me and Takeru to go out and fill up the fridge?"  
"Sure, Takeru's not a big fan of packing and unpacking anyway. Just make sure you come home with something edible and not just sweets, alright?"  
"No problem. See you later."  
With that he left her alone again and a small smile made it's way to her face. He had changed so much since the divorce, it was going to be fun to get to know him again. As well as all her other children, which she had rarely even seen since she gave birth to them.  
She heard the door close as the boys left the apartment and left the room to see what more Yamato had brought over during his illegal trip. Apparently all of the kitchenware, since the cupboards were already filled with plates and glasses. As Yamato had said the fridge was empty, except for two bottles of beer, probably belonging to Hiroaki. Yamato seemed to also have decided which of the two bathrooms he'd make his and Natsuko let out a sigh. There would probably be a lot of bathroom arguments in their near future. Alas, this was the best apartment they could find that was affordable.  
The door to the aparment opened up again, and Hiroaki stumbled in, followed by two muscular men carrying a sofa between them. She greeted her former husband with a kiss before showing the men where to put the sofa.  
"Natsuko, what are we doing with the other sofa?"  
"Oh, right, you had one too. Put that one in Takeru and Daisuke's room, I bet they'd like to have one."  
Natsuko and Hiroaki helped move the rest of the furniture as well as all the boxes from the moving truck to the apartment. When that mission was done they went back up to check on the mess that had been made. Natsuko looked at the small dinner table they'd brought from her former home.  
"We need to get a bigger table."  
"And beds for everyone to sleep in, as well as desks so they can do their homework. Well, ready to start unpacking, or shall we wait for Yamato and Takeru to do it?"  
Natsuko laughed, gave her partner a hug, before dragging him to the master bedroom.  
"Let's start with this room, it's the most important one anyway."  
Hiroaki smiled towards Natsuko, before both of them went to work.

The sky was clear and Natsuko and Hiroaki looked at the stars as they sat on the balcony in their new apartment. It had taken a couple of days, but they had finally gotten everything in order and were ready for the rest of the family to move in with them.  
"I can't believe that after all these years we're finally going to be a whole family again."  
Hiroaki grabbed Natsuko's hand and gently squeezed it in his.  
"I know. I've missed you, Natsuko."  
"I've missed you too."  
She raised a glas of wine she held in her hand.  
"To renewed relationships."  
He smiled, lifted a bottle of beer and carefully hit Natsuko's glas with it.  
"To renewed relationships."  
With that he leaned in and gave her a deep kiss.

* * *

And I'm so not happy with how it turned out, but I had no idea how to finish it off... Oh well, at least it's finished. Towards next story!


	2. DaisukeKen

Day 2: Write about any pairing.

Any pairing. It sounds so simple. But then there are so many pairings to chose from and how to decide which to take, and what to write?

Luckily enough another challenge saved me this time, the Digimon non-flash Bingo, which gave me the word shivering. That made this story come up!

So here we go, Day 2: Daisuke/Ken

* * *

Daisuke was still sleeping when Ken woke up. Ken smiled and carefully climbed over him, deciding to surprise the other with breakfast. Ken rarely woke up before Daisuke, and when he did he always wanted to make the most of it.  
He made his way into the kitchen and took out everything he needed to make pancakes. He was just about to start baking the fourth pancake when he heard coughing from Daisuke's room. The first cough sounded surprised and careful, but the ones following sounded like they were ripping his lungs out. Ken bit his lower lip and put down everything before returning to check on his boyfriend.  
– Dai, you alright?  
– Yeah...  
Daisuke's voice was hoarse and Ken raised an eyebrow.  
– Doesn't sound okay to me.  
– What do you...  
Daisuke coughed again.  
– ...know?  
– Pretty much after these years.  
Ken smiled, and Daisuke sent him an angry glare before pulling the cover closer and laying down again. Ken shook his head, well aware that there was no point in arguing, and went back to the kitchen. At least he could make sure that Daisuke took it easy. It was a good thing they had decided that he would spend the weekend there when the rest of the Motomiya family was away, visiting some aunt or something.  
He could hear someone moving around in the bedroom and for a few seconds he argued with himself about whether to tall Daisuke to stay put in the bed or not. He decided for not and just as he finished the last pancake the other boy joined him in the kitchen. Daisuke gently put his arms around Ken and gave him a quick hug before slumping down on a chair.  
– Feeling better?  
Daisuke glared at him, and Ken laughed.  
– Dai, it's only me here. No need to be ashamed over a cold.  
– I'm not ashamed.  
Ken could see a small blush making its way to Daisuke's cheeks and smiled.  
– No, of course not.  
He put a plate in front of Daisuke and watched as the other boy started eating, slightly slower than usually.  
– You're not eating?  
– Ah, sorry, I was distracted!  
– I could tell.  
Ken turned towards his own plate, still glancing at Daisuke from time to time. Daisuke was shivering slightly and Ken let out a sigh, moved closer and pulled Daisuke onto his lap.  
– Here, I'll keep you warm.  
Daisuke blushed, and Ken laid his arms around him, causing the blush to intensify.  
– Want to watch a movie after this, Dai?  
– I thought we were going to the park?  
– I changed my mind.  
Daisuke let out a small chuckle, which instantly turned into a cough, and nodded.  
– A movie sound great. Just not any romance mush.  
Ken nodded and hugged Daisuke a little tighter.  
– It's a deal.

Two days later, and Daisuke had been well enough to go to school. Afterwards he decided to pay his boyfriend a visit and slowly opened the door to the older boy's apartment. Ken was probably in his room studying for a test or something. Without making a sound he took of his shoes and tiptoed over to Ken's room. The door was shut, which was a bit weird, but Daisuke slowly opened it.  
– Surprise!  
There wasn't anyone next to the desk, but Daisuke could hear someone coughing in Ken's bed.  
– Ken?  
– Sorry, Dai, I think I caught your cold.  
Daisuke smiled and slowly climbed up into Ken's bed. Ken had his cover pulled up high and an extra blanket over it, but Daisuke could still se him shivering under it.  
– You cold?  
Ken nodded and a slight blush made its way to his cheeks, causing Daisuke's smile to widen. Carefully he laid down behind Ken and pulled him into a hug.  
– Here, I'll keep you warm.  
Ken let out a small chuckle before closing his eyes.  
– Thanks, Dai.  
– Anything for you, Ken.

* * *

Why yes, Dai has a key to Ken's apartment! Simply because!


End file.
